


Hannibal Goes Hunting

by charlesxavierthetelepath



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Pokemon GO Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesxavierthetelepath/pseuds/charlesxavierthetelepath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal has always liked hunting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannibal Goes Hunting

Will looked up from his book as he heard the scurry of several padded feet running down the hallway. They were followed moments later by Hannibal with his phone in hand. 

“Will, I’m just taking the dogs for a walk, we will be back in half an hour...perhaps an hour.” Hannibal took the personalised leashes off their hooks in the hallway. 

“This is the third walk you’ve taken them on today and we haven’t even had lunch yet.” Will closed the book and set it aside. 

“There is a Chansey in the area. It’s proving rather difficult to catch.” Hannibal looked far too serious as he spoke. “However I have more pokemon balls now and I’m ready to hunt him down.” 

“Jesus Christ.” Will bit his lip to stop himself from laughing too hard. This game was getting out of control. Hannibal had downloaded it several days earlier out of ‘curiosity’. He had barely stopped staring at the screen since. “The dogs had been on dozens of walks in the past three days Hannibal. You’re spoiling them.” 

“The walks are good for them. It helps them use up all that pent up energy.” Hannibal scrolled across his phone. “Besides, I have another three miles to walk to hatch this egg. I’m hoping it’s a Lapras. That last egg with a Psyduck was rather disappointing.” 

“I don’t even know what half of those words mean!.” Will shook his head, wondering when their life had dissolved into cartoon characters on a screen.” 

“They are characters from the game. A Lapras isn’t easy to come by around here, we don’t live near water.” Hannibal gave another glance at the screen. “No pokemon within reaching distance.” he pushed his phone into his pocket. “I was going to suggest a trip to the coast this weekend….unless this egg hatches into a Lapras in which case I might suggest a weekend away elsewhere else. Perhaps somewhere they have industrial sites or power plants.” 

“What pokemon lives there?” Will closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

“A Magnemite. Quite rare, despite hatching from five kilometre eggs.” 

“This is making me miss discussions about snail farms.” Will muttered. 

“You said I needed something else to focus on Will that didn’t involve dismemberment. I should think you would be pleased with my latest endeavour. I’ve collected 49 Pokemon in 3 days, I’m well on my way to ‘catching them all.’ as their phrase goes.” 

Will gave him a slow clap. “Congratulations!”

“I do not appreciate the sarcasm my little mongoose. It sounds easier than what it is. They give you the first few easily to act as a lure. It gets much more difficult as the game continues.” 

“No doubt.” the sarcasm almost dripped from his tone. “I thought you were working on your bonsai trees. Do I even have to ask what you have been doing for the past two and a half hours?” 

“I did work on my bonsai for sometime however while I was pruning them, I discovered a Dratini. He was sitting right on the Hornbeem and Beech.” He took his phone out again and quickly scrolled through the album. “I took a photo of him. He was right there in the conservatory.” 

“You know he wasn’t really there, don’t you Hannibal?” Will looked concerned. 

“Of course he wasn’t really in the greenhouse Will.” Hannibal shook his head, his tone exasperated. “He lives in my phone.” 

“I’m dying.” Will buried his head in his hands. 

“We’re all dying Will. What’s important is to use the time that we have available to us.” Hannibal slipped the phone back into his pocket. “After I caught the Dratini, I knew I needed to get serious about searching for this Chansey. I’ve spent sometime researching online about different breeds and where to find them.” 

“Hannibal, I think your obsession is getting a little out of control.” Will spoke gently. 

“When do my interests ever become obsessions Will?” 

“Absolutely never darling.” Will snorted. “You’ve never been obsessed with anything in your life.” 

“Thank you. There is nothing wrong with having a healthy interest in new experiences. I’am merely fascinated by the driving psychological need to ‘catch them all.’ It’s quite exhilarating when you manage to trap one.” 

“You used to say that about our victims.” Will stood and stretched. “Maybe we need to go out and hunt.” 

“I just told you Will, that’s what I’m going to do right now. I’m hunting for a Chansey. You have to pay attention.” Hannibal sighed heavily. 

“People Hannibal. I’m talking about hunting people.” Will snapped before he saw the humour and laughed as he walked toward him. 

“Relax my little murder muffin. You told me to behave myself and I have found myself a new hobby. Temporarily of course. We shall be preparing a special dinner together before too long.” he kissed Wills cheek gently. 

“I’m already looking forward to it.” Will nuzzled into his touch. 

“As am I.” Hannibal smiled and kissed the top of Wills head. “In the meantime, I need to find a pokestop on the walk. I need more pokeballs. I wasted far too many of them on trying to catch that Vupix this morning but it reminded me of Phency here.” He leaned down to give the tiny papillon a scratch behind the ears. She eagerly lapped up the attention. “Isn’t that right beautiful angel?”

‘I can’t believe you named her after Angel Dust.” Will shook his head but smiled at the affection Hannibal gave their collection of strays. 

“What would you have preferred to call her? Buffy?” Hannibal looked briefly horrified before his phone vibrated and his attention was quickly pulled away. He sighed heavily looking at the screen, mild disappointment on his face. “I already have caught twenty Rattatas. I’m not wasting any further balls on you. I don’t find you that interesting. I have a Chansey to catch” 

“I’m living in the twilight zone.” Will muttered to himself. “Let me get my coat.” 

“You wish to join me?” Hannibal smiled as he snapped the leashes on the dogs that were scrambling around his legs. 

“Of course.” Will gave a nod and a smile back. “I would never send you out hunting alone.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on Tumblr @imasaloneasyouare


End file.
